Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 50\% \times -\dfrac{5}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{5}{10} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -50\% = -25 \% $